Lost in Space: The Adventures of a Lifetime
by Bill20
Summary: This is a crossover of 'Lost in Space', Disney's 'The Black Hole', and 'Star Wars'. It's about how these stories might have happened if the Robinsons got involved in all of them and if that black hole led to the 'Star Wars' galaxy.


After journeying through space for so long, the _Jupiter 2_ , with the the Robinson family (John, Maureen, Judy, Penny, and Will), Major West, the Robot, and Dr. Zachary Smith, passes by a black hole. An amazing site, but what's even more amazing is the site they were about to see nearby it, a ship.

Robot: Professor Robinson, from the readings I've gotten on the ship, it's an early American-class ship named the _Cygneas_.

Prof. Robinson: Really? I know that name, it was one of America's early ships with the task of finding other life and other inhabitable planets in space.

Maureen: Yes, and my father was on it. He inspired me to join the rest of the family on this expedition.

Judy: Wait a minute, Dad, didn't the _Cygneas_ disappear years ago?

Will (answering): Not exactly, Judy, no one really knows what happened. After it's mission failed, while led by Professor Hans Reinhardt, it was recalled to Earth. But its communications stopped and it never made it back.

Dr. Smith: But how could the ship still be in such good condition by now? And how is the black hole not swallowing it up?

John: Smith, that's what I aim to find out.

The Robinsons take the _Jupiter 2_ towards the ship while cautiously not moving towards the black hole. Once they dock, they explore the big empty hallways and ride a railcar up to the control tower.

There, they found a room filled with large, blinking computers, all operated and attended by robots. Then, they caught the attention of a large, red, frightening robot and an old man, it was Prof. Reinhardt and his robot companion, Maximillian.

Prof. Reinhardt: Hello and welcome to the _Cygneas_. A meteor storm damaged our communications with the Earth and much of the crew fled. I stayed, I never knew what became of the crew and created a new crew of robots to man the ship.

Dr. Smith: But how is it we're not being swallowed by the black hole?

Prof. Reinhardt: I developed anti-gravity stabilizers, they're keeping us safe as we speak.

Will: I'm Will Robinson, sir. And these are my parents, Maureen and John, my sisters, Judy and Penny, Major West, our Robot, and Dr. Zachary Smith. We're part of the 'Robinson' expedition as the 1st family to try to colonize another planet.

Prof. Reinhardt: Hmm, things sure have changed. They're gone from searching for life in space to interstellar colonization. Amazing. Have any of you ever thought of what laid inside a black hole?

Penny: What do you mean sir? I thought nothing but void and oblivion was inside a black hole.

Prof. Reinhardt: Well I disagree, the swallowed planets and stars don't just disappear, they must go somewhere. That's why I never returned to Earth, I intended to perform this experiment myself, right here.

Major West: Interesting. You mean you made plans to go inside that black hole?

Prof. Reinhardt: Precisely.

Meanwhile, the Robot wondered away and found an old model battered robot named Old B.O.B.

Old B.O.B.: Reinhardt lied about the crew, they're still on the ship. When he made plans to go into the black hole and the crew disagreed, he electronically took control of their minds. They're the drones that you've seen around the ship, they're human, but robbed of their own free will.

Robot: Danger. I would be failing my programing if I allowed the same fate to befall the Robinsons and their company. I must inform them of this so we may leave.

And old B.O.B. And the Robot did tell the Robinsons and the others about Reinhardt's scheme.

John: I knew that Reinhardt was running between 'genius' and 'insanity' with his plan, but I never thought he'd rob his own crew of their will for such a thing. We need to get off this ship now!

Along the way to the probe docked on the ship to escape, they encountered many security robots trying to stop them, along with a meteor storm that damaged the anti-gravity devices, sending the ship towards the black hole.

When Maximillian tried to bar their path, the robot lunged himself at Maximillian and pinned him to the wall for the others to escape, then electrocuted Maximillian's panel and defeated him before joining the others.

When the Robinsons and the others made it to the probe, they launched in time to see the _Cygneas_ and _Jupiter 2_ ripped apart by the black hole. However, they couldn't leave, the probe was programmed to take Prof. Reinhardt's course into the black hole. The Robinsons watched as they all got pulled inside the space whirlpool.

Suddenly, everything calmed down. The Robinsons and the others all opened their eyes to find themselves still alive and looking at a vast universe of planets and stars the black hole pulled in.

Judy: Prof. Reinhardt was right, the swallowed planets and stars still live.

Major West: Well now what? Now there's no way for us to get back to Earth.

John: Maybe, but we can't give up. We were trained and sent to find a new planet to live on, so that's exactly what we're going to do.

And they did, the Robinsons began looking around the vast new galaxy to find a new planet to live on.

During the Robinsons' exploration of multiple planets, they realized something was recurring on all of them; oppression by white-armored soldiers. They asked locals and learned that this entire galaxy was ruled by an oppressive Empire, led by Emperor Palpatine.

Meanwhile, the stormtroopers on multiple planets that spotted the Robinsons grew curious about them and where they came from. They didn't want to take the chance that they may be in league with the Rebel Alliance that the Empire was fighting against. Also, Will Robinson was feeling rather strange; he was able to actually hear the thoughts of those around him and levitate things into the air. Will didn't know it yet, but he was able to use the force, like a Sith or Jedi.

Maureen: It's not fair, an entire galaxy enslaved under an oppressive ruler, as if the monsters and villains we encountered on all those other planets back in our galaxy weren't bad enough.

Major West: Well, at least there's a group of rebels fighting against them to further the cause of freedom.

John: Yeah, and I think we should join that fight. I know it's risky, but this is suppose to be our new home, and I don't want my kids growing up in a world of oppression, misery, and brute force.

Judy: Dad, what about Will? He hasn't been himself lately.

John: Don't worry, I know what to do about that too?

Dr. Smith: And what's that sir?

John: From what I got from this galaxy's locals, I heard stories about the 'Jedi Knights'. They were noble knights who kept the peace and wielded a magic known as 'the Force' before the Empire took control.

Penny: But where could we find someone like that to help Will?

Will (interjecting): Dagobah, a swamp planet. I 'sensed' it with the force, it's where a Jedi Master named Yoda can help me.

So the Robinsons traveled to Dagobah, where Jedi Master Yoda was. As they traveled through the swamp, they found his small hut and went inside. There, they met a small, pointy-eared, green, elderly creature.

Will: Are you Yoda?

Yoda: I am. Sensed you after your arrival in our galaxy I have. You are Will Robinson and family.

Will: Yes sir. I think I have what you call 'the force', I can levitate things and hear the thoughts of others.

Yoda: The force you have indeed, Will. But unmastered it is.

Will: That's why we came, Yoda, I need your help. I need you to teach me what the force is like, and maybe I can even be a Jedi. So I can help my family help the rebellion against this galaxy's tyrannical Empire.

Yoda: Hmm, an interesting concept. A Jedi you could be Will Robinson, but you must be willing to learn. For not my only student you are, Luke Skywalker also took under my wing I did.

The Robinsons and those with them then join as fighters for the rebellion and leave Will in Yoda's care. Over a few days, while Luke undergoes the rescue of his friend, Han Solo, from Jabba the Hutt and Boba Fett, Will trains to master his force power and become a Jedi. Eventually, Will even builds himself a lightsaber (white-bladed).

Sometime later, Luke Skywalker returns to Dagobah to complete his training, where he meets Will and learns that Yoda is dying. Before Yoda's death, Luke learns that Darth Vader is indeed his father. Afterwords, Luke and Will converse with Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit, who places faith in both of them to do their own part.

Will and Luke join up with the Rebel Alliance and the Robinsons to plan their attack on the Death Star II. The Robinsons are sent to fight off the imperials on various planets, while Luke, his friends, and the Alliance fleet plan an attack. What the rebels didn't realize was that it was all staged by Emperor Palpatine as a trap to wipe out the rebels for good.

On one imperial controlled planet, Kamino, the Robinsons help the Kaminoans fight off their imperial oppressors. During which, Will encounters a Sith, Darth Hanus, who seeks to take control of the galaxy. During Luke's duel with Vader and the Emperor over Endor, Will as a lengthily duel with Hanus in the Kaminoan cloning labs. Eventually, Luke and Will emerge victorious in their endeavors, freedom returns to the galaxy, and the Robinsons have a place to call home.

All rights reserved to Lucasfilm, Disney, and Irwin Allen. No copyright intended.


End file.
